Ruined Moment
by tmntyyh
Summary: Vincent is a little upset at Cid's recent marriage to Shera. Warnings are inside. This is a short one-shot.


Title: Ruined Moment

Summary: Vincent is a little upset at Cid's recent marriage to Shera. Warnings are inside. This is a short one-shot.

Warnings: ...This is dark. ...Severely dark. Character Death. ...I have no excuse for this. ...Well, I have two excuses for this.

For **Kyoki Kiss**, who wanted a serious Valenwind fic. ...Be careful what you ask for, you just might get it!

**XXXXX**

Pale lips curved into a dark smirk as bloodied eyes slowly turned in their sockets to look at the men shouting at him, aiming their weapons at his unarmed body while a body lied disfigured on the floor. "Freeze? ...Do you really think you could stop me if I did not allow it?" The tall human stalked towards the officers as he smirked. "Do you have any idea how good it felt to finally do this?" Crimson eyes roamed over the terrified and defiant faces as he flicked the blood from his metallic claws. "To tear that lying tongue from behind his mouth..."

Pacing slightly around the room, making sure to keep an eye on the frightened men, the dark voice continued to speak, "Do you know what fate the former owner of this body faced? I assure you, it was not nearly as brutal as what I endured..." Leather-covered fingers gracefully trailed down the triple-barrels of Cerberus. "Years of cheerful smiles...bright eyes...promises of beer... Only to leave me when I turned my back. I have him now. Snatched from the very female who snatched him from my very grasp..."

Metal-clad boots nudged the body rolling him onto his back as the eerie, glowing orbs looked down on the cooling form with a soft fondness. "I almost had you. but almost does not count, does it?" One of the officers fired their weapon, bullet widely missing the enigmatic man and shattering a window. "...Do you know what was down to him? Slit open like a fish...from the hollow in his throat to dip on his navel. I made sure not slice through the organs. Humans are so very delicate. Almost impossible for them to do a simple task when missing one piece. Very much like a machine: one cog missing ,the rest cannot work. Only mumbled sounds left his deceitful mouth once his tongue was detached."

One of the officers proceeded to throw up, making the figure laugh. "No stomach for the truth? Have none of you killed before? No, of course not; you live sheltered lives in a quiet town. ...But even the most taciturn of houses contained skeletons in their closets. I wonder, who here has ever wanted to destroy a man? Not kill; killing is not necessary, just ruin everything he ever believed to be true, everything he held near and dear to him. What would you do if given the chance? To know there would be no justice on behalf of person you leave in the wake of destruction? Would you weep for their losses or laugh? Break their bones; ones you thought to be strong, cut their flesh into pieces and scatter them about, bathe in their blood?" His smirk grew wider at the silence. "Would you pull their eyes from their sockets? Remove their brain? Or go for a soft organ first? Would you split them in half? If so, which way? Would you be quick or slow? Would you humiliate them? Torture them with what you knew to be their biggest fault? Vanity, pride, lust... Would you make them beg for mercy? Plead for their life even though the both of you know it will not happen? Would you get rid of the evidence or wait for someone to find you with the body?" He paused as his smirk vanished. "What if the man was one of the people you held closest to yourself? Someone you loved, someone you could not imagine living without, someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with... Someone who did not even think of you before running off and marrying another. What would you do, then? ...No answer? No, you have none at all, do you..."

"I had plans for him, you know. You came too early. His beautiful image is already tarnished; his body was going to be as well. I first thought about slicing him into pieces and burying him around the world, or sending his remains to the sky. ...Neither of them suited him well. He was born of the earth but longed for the sky; to soar above everyone else...to leave us all behind. He will not be flying anymore. No, no more flying for an earth-bound creature. ...In a few days, he will begin to smell; not of engines or smoke. No, he will rot. ...You came too early! It was going to be a grand display for all to see..." Narrowing his eyes at the men, he snarled threateningly. "You ruined it. You made it all pointless! Now there can be no display...no great showing for the death of a great man. I hope you feel proud of yourselves!"

Snorting at the baffled looks from the men, he moved to sit down in a chair beside the broken table. "None of you have spines. Weak, pitiful excuses of flesh and blood." Eyes flashed golden momentarily as he turned his gaze on the men. "What would you give to tear someone to pieces? Your very soul? Your humanity? How about your sanity? I can see it in your eyes: I am a monster. ...So are you! Every one of you is capable of doing this to another. Humans are animals, after all. Souls wrought of terra corrupt. You just need a little push. Best not to keep these things inside; to let it build until you just...snap. To take the first life in your hands and just...crumble it. Ruin it. Make it yours. Make them hate you as much as you do yourself. Fear not what you are. Embrace it. ...Or you will not be the one person leaving this room alive today."

Pulling back the safety, he lift Cerberus from his holster, eyes menacing with contempt as he tilted his head to look at the woman huddled in the corner of the kitchen of the silent house in Rocket Town. "Till death do you part, Miss Shera..."

**XXXXX**

Review and let me know how I disgust you. This little piece of fiction, however, will not be deleted..simply for the fact that I enjoyed it. I am a disturbing person.


End file.
